parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Docket
'Legislative Docket Rules: ' 1. Do not move, remove, alter, and/or delete any Bill Proposals, Draft Proposals, or Works-in-Progress on the Legislative Docket unless: *a) You are the original author of the specified Proposal; *b) You are a Speaker presiding over a Legislative Session in which the Proposal was handled, or working in conjunction with such a Speaker; *c) You are the Minister of Records, working for the Ministry of Records, or in conjunction with the Ministry of Records, and are ensuring the veracity and accuracy of the Legislative Docket. 2. . Bill Proposals, to be considered by the Speaker or Speakers must have: *a) been posted in the /pol/ Parliament Thread; *b) been Seconded by at least one Member of Parliament; *c) been Dated, using yyyy/mm/dd formatting, by both Proposee and Secondee 3. Follow the provided-for Formatting. 'Guidelines: ' #Bills under the Bills header may not be subject to amendments whilst on the Floor; be sure that your bill says what you want it to say, and effects the sort of policy that you want it to effect. #All bills and proposals under the Draft Proposal or Works in Progress header will not be voted on during a legislative session. # All proposed legislation should be called "Bill"s; only legislation that has been made into a law and enacted may be called an Act. 'Bill Proposals: ' The Timestamped Oath Bill Any Cabinet members are now obliged to take Allegiance according to recent law passed in parliament. However, some Cabinet members do not have access to vocal broadcast such as Vocaroo being solely on mobile devices. The Timestamped Oath Bill will give them the opportunity to handwrite their Allegiance Oath with timestamp, take a picture and post it in thread to comply with the Take Allegiance Law. Proposed by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 2015/09/25 Cat's Joke Proposal I: The "Independent" block of non-partisan Members of Parliament must, hereby, change their party tag to display "Hipster Cred" instead of "Independent," "Non-Partisan", or "none". : Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, 2015/09/25; Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/25 Parliamentary Influence Bill '--' /pol/ Parliament, as the leaders of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan shall, in such times as the approach of a general, major, or otherwise key election in any Real World State represented by any of its Members of Parliament, provided that the Member(s) native to that Real World State volunteer, select a candidate, or candidates, for which it will support, create a propaganda campaign for, and use its influence on the greater board to ensure that candidate's victory. A page shall be created on the Parliamentary Wikia detailing, in chronological order, the approach of the specified elections, which shall then be dealt with in a) the order they appear, b) the order in which they have been added, or c) at the Speaker's digression. Parliament shall then choose a candidate, or candidates, to back during a normal Legislative Session. A committee, or committees, if more than one candidate is chosen, shall then be formed which shall then, in conjunction with the Ministry of Propaganda, spearhead the efforts of Parliament to support the candidate or candidates. : Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: TacticaldropCerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy, 2015/09/25 Keepin' Tabs on the Real World -- The Ministry of Intelligence, in addition to its other duties, shall, in conjunction with the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, create and maintain dossiers on Real World States and the important events, crises and other happenings therein. From time to time the Minister of Intelligence and/or Foreign Affairs will update Parliament on those events, crises, and other happenings so that the House of Patricians may make informed decisions, create a plan of action, exert influence, seize the offered opportunity, or simply be more aware of the world around them. : Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, 2015/09/25; Seconded by: TacticaldropCerberus !!jORkBuWfdyy, 2015/09/25 Emergency Relocation Bill Upon the deletion of the Politically Incorrect board (/pol/) of 4chan, the parliament of pol shall move from 4chan to infinity chan. At cripple chan the Finance Ministry shall start bitcoin mining operations. Once funds have been raised we shall use said bitcoins to fund our own website. Said website will be ruled by the parliament. All finance operations shall be open to the public to view how the money is being used. Only members of the parliament may change how the money is used after a simple majority of all members (that being 50% + 1), not counting any members who become part of the parliament after voting sessions start. : Proposed by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, 2015/09/22; Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/22; Legatus Lanius SPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/22; Saeno Despin !!3b1mp9m8SmN 2015/09/22 : Medical Improvement Bill This act ensures that all Citizens of /pol/ are guaranteed support by the State, in cases of serious medical conditions. The Government Health program will be carried out in State funded Medical Institutions. The Government will therefore intervene in the following manner: >1. Provide medical support for all elegible patients. The support consists of: >>a. Family doctor available for general health conditions >>b. Specialized professionals for specific health conditions >>c. Specialized facilites to carry out necessary operations >2. Provide medicine for serious conditions >3. Provide rehabilitation to help recover from serious conditions >4. Provide facilities (gyms, fitness centers etc) to increase general health by promoting physical activity among the population. : Proposed by: Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY, 2015/09/23; Seconded by: Mao Zedong Technocratic Union !!ciTqOZvN1jd, 2015/09/23 : : Federal Reserve and Memeconomy Bill ' The Memeconomic Policy of the Parliament is pretty much nonexistent. Significant change needs to be made to turn our memeconomy in to a sustainable and modern model. The following plan follows a more interventionist policy to the memeconomy. Section 1: Establishment of the Federal Reserve :*Commissions the establishment of a /pol/ Federal Reserve Bank, that will stockpile memes to be used in maintaining the /pol/ memeconomy. This bank will be headed by the Minister of Finance. :*Half of all Reserve memes are to be kept for cases of war or serious economic trouble, where 1/2 of these memes may be accessed directly by the president in the case of special circumstances, such as a drastic memecurrency overvaluation, or a war. The other half of these special reserve memes can only by unlocked by congress. :*Authorizes the creation of a /pol/ Federal Reserve oversight committee, to oversee the actions of the bank and prevent corruption. :*Authorizes the bank to be able to seize memes posted on /pol/ at will for the bank. :*Memes shall be stored by the Minister of Finance on his hard drive, and he shall send screenshots of this folder with all memes visible to the Oversight Committee weekly. Section 2: Meme Exchange Threads Authorizes the creation of /pol/ Meme Exchange threads by the /pol/ Minister of Finance. The creation of these threads will be looked at by the oversight committee, and if they deem the Minister of Finance to be overdoing these Meme Exchange Threads, then they may put it to the parliament to replace him. Section 3: Establishment of the Happy Merchant Benchmark :*Establishes the regular happy merchant gif and image as benchmarks for /pol/ meme valuation. :*All memes in the treasury of the Federal Reserve Bank will be valued in x Happy merchants :*All memes in the Federal Reserve Bank must have their value in merchants as the image name. :*Example image name for a meme: :*/pol/ Reserve Meme: Valuation (X) Happy Merchants Section 4: Establishment of the /pol/ Reserve Backup :*A mega file must be made every week with the /pol/ Reserve Bank uploaded onto it. :*The Minister of Finance, as well as all 3 members of the Oversight Committee must have this link in a notepad file at all times. :*No MP outside of this committee may be permitted to have this link. Section 5: The Election of the Oversight Committee :*The Federal Reserve Bank Oversight Committee will be Presidential Appointees, and will have to be verified by the parliament. The vote for the Oversight Committee will take place over one whole session. :*The Three members of the Oversight Committee must be from 3 different parties. :*The Oversight committee will retain all duties of MPs, as well as gaining the duties that are described in Sections 1 and 3 of this bill. Section 6: Renaming of the Ministry of Finance :*The Ministry of Finance will be renamed to the Ministry of Jewry. :*The Minister of Finance will be changed the Minister of Jewry. :*The Minister of Finance is required to have Rothschild in his name, if he does not currently have it, he must add it on. ::''Proposed by: may Party 2015/09/23; Seconded by: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 2015/09/23 '''White Waifu Bill Provides access to free White waifus to all members of parliament who do not wish to have Korean waifus. : Proposed: may Party !!DUOz+lm5o32 2015/09/22; Seconded: Legatus Lanius SPQR of Defense !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/22 New Anti-Degeneracy Bill :: Bans all of the Following: ::* /b/-tier degeneracy: defined as pornography of any form, loli, trap, furries, homosexuality, cuckold fetishism or references of the aforementioned degeneracy except in cases where mention may be useful in red-pilling the sheeple. ::* Any posts that intend to bluepill the sheeple on race, defined as posts glorifying any non-White or non-Asian race to a level above White or Asian. Proposed by: may Party !!DUOz+lm5o32 2015/09/21; Seconded by: Legatus Lanius SPQR of Defense !!B7iK9JGTfCU 2015/09/21 Ban Bullying Bill All forms of bullying are banned from parliament. Any MP discovered bullying will be given a red mark on their folder and asked not to bully again. * Exception to this rule: Members of parliament who willingly give their consent to be bullied. Proposed by: gnel iakPNP !!Soeh0qqynlC, Seconded by: Kai LengPNP !!Vsfvmzcaa54 2015/09//25 : 'Draft Proposals/Works-in-Progress: ' The Racial Liberation Bill Any words or combination of words considered racist such as 'nigger' or 'spic' will no longer be deemed racist by the people of the /pol/ Parliament. People will not be persecuted for using previously considered 'racial remarks' by law enforcement or the media. : Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Overlord Romanicus of the Dark Cross Sovereignty !!sTdplEVCxv Speaker Neutrality Bill The gist of it is that the Current Speaker of the House shall cut any tie to his or her current party affiliation, and be a perfectly neutral median between parties. This is done to prevent possible bias in voting or discussion, etc, and to prevent favouritism by the Speaker towards fellow party members. : Proposed by: Legatus LaniusSPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU; Seconded by: Trotsky Front !!2U2TIwudcuY Repealment of the Anon Rights Bill "Anonymous posters will be permitted to participate in discussions at all times. Anonymous posters can submit bills to the docket but they must be seconded by a MP before a vote can take place. Anonymous posters can participate in the Militia of /pol/. Anonymous posters cannot second bills or vote on bills." As stated above the ARB allows and encourages "anons" (formally known as the plebeian) to partake, to an extent, in the process of formulating and passing bills. While all posters have the freedom to contribute to these threads, it is outrageous that those who don't commit themselves to this parliament be allowed to draft future bills and wholey an infringement on our duties to this board and site. Thus, I propose that this Bill be repealed for the sake of order in an increasingly disorderly parliament. : Proposed by: Maximus Virtutem SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T; Seconded by: Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Euthanasia Bill If A citizen does not want to continue its existance, he can apply to be subject to An Euthanasia. The citizen can decide if his corpse can be used in Medical Research or not. Before the process can be Done, the subject has to endure several fisiological and psychological tests to make sure the subject deserves go through the process. The process itself can be done by two alternative methods: the Euthanasia Coaster or a Lethal Injection Medical Euthanasia: If any citizen is diagnosed with any kind of terminal disease in any kind of stadium, and it's possible that the citizen may die from either the disease itself or the common therapy of said disease, they are free to request it without further explanation. This may also be applied for mental conditions that leave the citizen unable to make the decision themselve. In this case the next living relative may ask for the Euthanasia : Sponsor: Griffith the White Hawk- Independent !!9TTotSLSI2H; Seconded by:Slim Sam Libertarian !!McZ0KcePrfU Repeal Korean/White Waifus So many parties here are against entitlements, and yet we're legalizing entitlements for ourselves? Really? Nevermind the rights of the "waifus" in question; nevermind that waifufags are the cancer that is killing the Parliament (waifufags pls go); nevermind that anyone who needs a government mandated waifu is an omega male (>>>/r9k/) who needs to man the fuck up; this goes against the core ideology of many of the parties who voted for it. Jesus Christ, have some fucking integrity. : Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk; Opposed by: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 'Related Posts' Rejected Bills Passed Bi